


Soulboys' oneshots

by R4d_b1tch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Snow, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4d_b1tch/pseuds/R4d_b1tch
Summary: Oneshots de mis bbs haciendo cosas(Puede contener NSFW)





	Soulboys' oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribo de mis OCs, luego escribire una historia más compleja pero voy a emoezarcon omeshots de estos tres, y aunque probablemente solo mis amigos lean esto, así que disfrutenlo! :D

Era domingo por la madrugada, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. 

Nate estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sintió como alguien se acostaba junto a él, lo abrazaba por la espalda y acariciaba su cabello cariñosamente.

─ ¿Eth, eres tu? 

El castaño detras de él sonrió y abrazo un poco más fuerte a su contrario.

─ Lo siento, ¿Te desperte?

─ No... Bueno, si, pero eso no importa. ¿Pasa algo?

Ethan se quedo callado por unos minutos y suspiro, se levanto y abrió la cortina de la ventana, mostrando que estaba nevando afuera. Volvió a girarse hacía Nate y le sonrió levemente.

─ No puedo dormir y quería salir afuera a ver la nieve pero me da miedo ir solo.

─ ¿Qué hora es? Si no es tan tarde puedo acompañarte.

─ Son las cuatro de la mañana.

Nate se sentó en su cama y mira alrededor del cuarto, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz proveniente de la ventana y tapandose por el aire frío que venia de esta. Despues de unos minutos de silencio, se levanto y busco algo de ropa en su armario. Mientras buscaba que ponerse dejo varias prendas tiradas en el suelo, pero despues las juntaria.

A todo esto, el otro chico se había sentado en la cama de esté y se quedo mirandolo con algo de ternura. Nate usualmente no era tan desastroso, pero al parecer el sueño lo entorpecía un poco.

El más alto termino de buscar algo de ropa y comenzo a desvestirse, aunque en cierto momento se dió cuenta de que tenía la mirada del otro clavada.

─ Uh... ¿Podrías no...?

─ Oh, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te mire aún más fijo? Porque por mi no hay problema. 

Suspiro resignado y siguió vistiendose, intentando ignorarlo.

─ Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te molesta tanto. No es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo vestirte...

─ Que me hayas visto más de una vez no quiere decir que siempre tengas derecho a hacerlo. No vendría mal preguntarme sobre si yo quiero o no. Siempre eres tan desconsiderado.

Ambos se quedaron callados despues de eso.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaban afuera, caminando por las calles mientras la nieve y cubría todo a su paso. Los faroles cubiertos de blanco eran lo unico que iluminaban la calle y la visto de los chicos.  
Ambos estaban callados, y Ethan no podía sacar de su cabeza la conversación de antes, mientras que Nate seguía algo molesto, evitando mirarlo.

─ Lo siento, no quería sonar... así. No pense que te molestaria.

Él miraba al suelo, viendo como sus botas dejaban marcha en la nieve por cada paso que daba, intentando evitar mirar a la cara al otro.

─ Acepto tus disculpas si despues de esto tomamos algo de café con chocolate.

Respondió el pelinegro para acto seguido tomarlo de la mano y sonreirle. Ethan lo miro algo sorprendido, pero le sonrió de vuelta con cariño y siguió caminando sin decir mucho.

─ Esta bien.

Este solto su mano, lo abrazo y se paro en puntas de pie para darle un beso en la frente.

─ ¿Y si volvemos a casa ahora? Mis mejillas se congelaron y ya tuve suficiente de la nieve, quiero ese café con chocolate.


End file.
